Kongregate - Hello World! Wikia
Description of Hello World! A place where one can create and express themselves as if in their own personal world. Room description inspired by joker1995. It's also been pointed out to me that I should include the following: This is a non-role playing room. If you wish to do so, please direct yourself elsewhere. ~ This room was created by joker1995. ~ This room is the perfect place for socializing and can be a bit dramatic at times, but who doesn't enjoy drama? Get to know the people of Kongregate Karisade_X : A mysterious mentor who, through observation, perceives much about the other members of Kongregate and who's very good at analyzing. With Karisade, you either love him or hate him, for he knows all your secrets. Karisade is a very easy person to talk to if you're willing to accept the truth, as well as his incessant love for larger women, dirty jokes, long walks on the beach, Pina Colodas, getting caught in the rain... plus the art of counter-trolling and being a smartass. Albeit, a lovable smartass... if you watch your step. MeganD : Also known as FallenAngel, this girl is a bag of spunk. You'll never know what's going to come out of her mouth and if you're interested in wild girls, she's the one for you. Megan is often seen on Tinychat with other people from Kongregate and is very easy to talk to. Most of the time, she will try her damned-est to give you a warm welcome and invite into whatever debaucherous and extravagant conversation just so happens to be taking place when you enter. Madbobblehead1 : This boy is fun-loving and just as spunky as the rest. He looks for friends eagerly, however, if you start off your first impression with insults toward his friends... you made a bad decision. Don't worry about being smart and cracking a wise joke with him, he loves to throw jokes right back.. so long as you can take what you dish out. He loves to flirt and can be a very good friend if you get close to him. A sweetheart alongside a total asshole in one body... choose which path you take with him wisely, or else you'll receive the brunt of the latter personality in this duo. SiaraValentine : Sweet at first glance, and sweet every second after. She's always greeted when she enters the chat, liked by many of our members. As casual and "chill" as they come. Being observant and quick to find what makes a person tick, Siara likes choose her friends without them even knowing it. Although, at times, she may not understand the difference between a person being serious or silly... have patience with her and try to be blunt when you need to talk about real stuff. This girl has some of the best intentions.. maybe not the best methods of achieving these goals, but still. ShadowTooth : Shadow, (otherwise known as Dailin) occasionally chooses the wrong times to be serious, has a short temper, and no form of self esteem whatsoever. Overbearing at times and obnoxious during others, in public she can be seen like an animal that feeds off of snark and any troll that dares to challenge her. Being the first to point out her own flaws, she will constantly bring up her insecurities in comparison to others in an attempt to make them feel better about themselves. However, in private... she wears a different face. Sensitive and faulty on the inside, do not take her prickly and harsh facade as the real impression of who she is... if she takes the time to ignore the raunchiest, most fucked up, and hilarious chat in Kong to PM (privately message) you... she gives a shit about you. Don't take it for granted. Category:Browse